I'll do this for you
by Arielmine
Summary: OS. Dean n'y arrive pas. Il n'arrive pas à oublier. Il n'arrive pas à pardonner. Mais quand Jack vient lui parler, ses barrières s'effondrent... [Saison 13 et Destiel implicite]


**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un petit quelque chose qui me triturait l'esprit. Résultat du visionnage du début de la saison 13.**

 **Spoilers: Légers 13x01 :) (Pas de 13x02 je crois bien)**

 **Disclaimer: Dean, Jack et Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **I'll do this for you**

« Dean ? »

Il releva son visage du livre qu'il essayait vainement de lire depuis plusieurs heures, mais rien n'y faisait. Les lettres imprimées n'avaient aucun sens. Elles ne faisaient que danser, danser, danser. Plongeant son esprit torturé dans une valse éperdue qui n'arrivait qu'à empirer son mal-être.

Ses yeux tombèrent dans du bleu. Un bleu incertain. Un bleu un peu perdu. Un bleu curieux.

Et cela fit _mal_.

Mal tant il était familier. Mal tant il lui rappelait…Tout.

Son poing se crispa, faisant crisser les pages qui hurlèrent leur mécontentement. Mais il s'en foutait. Il s'en foutait parce que l'air était devenu du plomb dans ses poumons. L'entraînant au plus profond des abysses de son âme. Broyant son corps sous la pression de la douleur.

« Jack… »

Sa voix était de l'acide. Un poison qu'il espérait voir réduire en _cendres_ l'éclat qui allumait les yeux du jeune homme debout face à lui. Parce qu'il était impensable… Il était inconcevable… Il était _injuste_ que ce bleu-là soit encore si radieux quand _le sien_ s'était éteint.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

L'acide qu'il crachait se retournait contre lui à présent, rongeant les cicatrices à peine fermées de son cœur en lambeaux. Parce que l'innocence et la compassion de Jack étaient… Bon sang, ce foutu _gosse_ dégoulinait de bonnes intentions. Regardant Dean comme s'il attendait tout de lui. Le regardant comme… Comme… Comme _lui_ le faisait. Et c'était une torture. Il n'avait _pas le droit_ de lui faire subir ça.

« Je… »

Jack passa une main incertaine dans ses cheveux emmêlés, et son cœur _hurla._ Il hurla si fort que sa tête lui fit mal. Que ses blessures menacèrent de se rouvrir. Que la haine et la rancœur ressurgirent…

« Je sais que… Ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Mais j'aimerais que tu… »

Sa peau allait se déchirait tant il serrait ses poings.

« J'aimerais que tu me parles de mon père. »

Son être se glaça.

Il n'entendait plus rien.

Rien que le sang qui battait à ses oreilles.

Son sang qui l'assourdissait.

Ses mains s'accrochèrent de toutes ses forces au bois de la table alors que les images noyaient son esprit.

Un sourire narquois.

Une lame angélique.

Et une lumière soufflée avec une violence telle qu'il en faisait encore des cauchemars.

Il ne pouvait pas lui demander cela. Parler de son _père_?!

« Gamin… »

La froideur polaire écorcha le silence.

« Tu te fous de moi n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack le dévisagea. Incertain. Presque recroquevillé. Redoutant la colère qui couvait.

« Lucifer ? poursuivit-il, sa fureur contenue manquant faire éclater ses veines, Tu veux que je te parle de Lucifer ? »

Jack ouvrit la bouche. Fronça les sourcils. Ecarquilla les yeux. Se ravisa. Hésita. Mais finit par continuer.

« Non ! Non, non, je… Je ne te parle pas de Lucifer. Je… »

Pas de Lucifer ? Comment ça pas de Lucifer ? C'était bien Lucifer son _putain_ de _salaud_ d' _enfoiré_ de paternel ?

Jack soupira et posa ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise en face de lui.

« J'aimerais que tu me parles de Castiel. »

Il eut un blanc.

Castiel ? C'était _Castiel_ qu'il voyait comme son père ?!

 _Castiel…_

Et sa colère fut réduite à néant.

Remplacée par le goût âpre du deuil et la morsure du manque.

 _Cass…_

Un prénom qu'il se refusait à prononcer depuis…

Il ferma les yeux, retenant un soupir. Et ignorant les battements douloureux au fond de sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi ? » lâcha-t-il finalement

Sa voix n'était plus empoisonnée. Elle était simplement… Fatiguée.

« Parce que… Parce que je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour cela… »

Il leva des yeux vides pour tomber dans ceux brillants de Jack.

« …Parce que je sais que tu es celui que mon père aimait plus que tout. »

Et il oublia pendant un instant comment on respirait.

Son cœur se figea.

Son sang se glaça.

Son corps se tétanisa.

Et il sentit son âme se désagréger. Victime du tumulte désespéré qui ravageait son être.

Il étouffait. Il voulut crier. Hurler. A s'en briser la voix. Se libérer de cette oppression.

Mais rien. Rien n'y faisait. Il revoyait ces yeux. Ces yeux trop bleus. Trop innocents. Trop déterminés. Trop affectueux. Trop déchaînés. Trop protecteurs. Trop téméraires. Trop confiants. Trop… Juste trop.

« Comment… »

Le mot lui écorcha la bouche.

« Comment sais-tu que…

\- Son âme. »

Jack s'assit prudemment sur la chaise, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

« Je… Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose de quand j'étais dans le ventre de ma mère. Mais je me souviens qu'elle m'a dit que Castiel me protégerait. Je me souviens de la méchante démone. Je me souviens de… Du lien que j'ai créé entre lui et moi pour qu'elle ne nous fasse pas de mal. C'est là… C'est là que j'ai vu. »

Il ne dit rien. Trop occupé à se défaire de la peine qui lui lacérait les yeux.

« J'ai vu… Cette dévotion. Cet amour. Tournés vers une seule personne. Un seul nom qui résonnait au plus profond de lui. »

Jack croisa son regard.

« Dean. C'était toi. Il n'y avait… Que toi. Tu étais… Si important pour lui. Tu étais… Tu étais tout. »

Quelque chose roula sur sa joue, mais il était trop focalisé sur le gosse pour s'en préoccuper.

« Son être hurlait après toi. C'était… Incroyable. Et je…

\- Tais-toi… »

Il baissa la tête alors que sa mâchoire se contractait.

Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce genre de choses. Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop dur. Son cœur lui avait été arraché à l'exact moment où ses ailes avaient brûlé. Et c'était un supplice de le faire battre à nouveau en lui disant _ça_. Il était mort. Mort de l'intérieur. Sa vie ayant cessé en même temps que celle de l'ange qu'il…

Il inspira profondément alors que sa gorge se serrait sous la détresse qui allait croissante. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ses émotions, ses regrets, sa douleur, se bousculaient à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Il se souvint de son désarroi quand il l'avait vu allongé. Il se souvient du vide. Il se souvint de son envie de mettre un terme à cela… Parce qu'après tout, plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens désormais… Il avait besoin de lui. Chaque jour. A chaque instant.

Sans lui, il n'était plus rien.

Rien qu'une coquille vide.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, tremblant sous l'assaut brûlant du chagrin.

« Dean… reprit doucement la voix de Jack, Il t'aimait et… »

Il secoua la tête, le chagrin se faisant dévastateur au plus profond de son âme. Il ne voulait pas… Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse aller maintenant… Il ne _pouvait pas_.

« Je suis désolé… »

Désolé ? Désolé qu'il soit mort ? Qu'il ait encore perdu une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui ? Qu'il ait perdu son meilleur ami ? Qu'il ait perdu celui sans qui son monde perdait toute sa saveur ? Qu'il ait perdu celui qu'il aimait ?...

Un sanglot lui déchira la gorge alors qu'il osait enfin mettre un mot sur ce qu'il s'était fait un point d'honneur à dissimuler…

Il l'aimait…

Au point que son absence le tuait à petit feu.

Il passa une de ses mains sur ses yeux, serra l'autre en un geste compulsif alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues désormais. Ces larmes qu'il n'avait jamais osé laisser couler. Jamais…

« Dean ?! »

L'interrogation effrayée de Jack ne l'atteignit pas réellement. Il était bien trop dévasté. Laissait enfin libre cours à toutes les émotions qu'il avait refoulées… Une délivrance qui lui écorcha l'âme.

Un bras maladroit vint se placer autour de ses épaules et une odeur presque familière l'enlaça. Une odeur qui ressemblait énormément à celle de Castiel, mêlée à quelque chose d'autre. Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, mais il ne dit rien, se laissant étreindre sans réagir. Car la présence de Jack ressemblait tant à celle de Cass en cet instant qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à s'échapper… Et tant pis si cela lui donnait également l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur, car un sentiment étrange naissait au fond de sa poitrine.

 _Le fils de Castiel…_

Le sentiment que Castiel était encore là. Avec eux. D'une certaine façon.

« Ca va aller… »

Le murmure timide de Jack envahit ses oreilles. Faisant naître une nouvelle résolution au fond de son cœur agité.

Il protégerait ce gosse.

Pour Jack.

Pour Kelly.

Pour Sam.

Mais surtout…

Pour Castiel.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Je dois avouer que les deux premiers épisodes m'ont donné envie de protéger Jack envers et contre tout... Et de me réfugier sous une couverture face à tout ce désespoir latent.**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu. A la prochaine et bisous à tous !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


End file.
